


All of You

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Arguing, Baseball, Blood, Brains, Calling, Camera, Cologne, Contact - Freeform, Crazy, Crying, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Eggs, F/M, Flirting, Food, LOUDLY, Lamp - Freeform, Love, Love Bites, Mantle piece, Mark - Freeform, Marriage, Photos, Police, Revenge, Sadness, Semi-smut, Shattering - Freeform, Sweet, Tears, Violence, Whiskey - Freeform, Wrestling, Yelling, alive, bat, cursing, decorations, free - Freeform, hickey, musk, noise - Freeform, skull, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Negan shows his neighbor that not all guys are abusive, rude assholes, some of the good one's only living one house away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-apocalypse
> 
> Story inspired by Florida Georgia Line's song "Take It Out On Me"
> 
> Title/summary may change

One simple question of 'where were you?' led to this; a screaming match, broken furniture and a hole in the wall.

Honestly, we've had plenty of fights before but this was the very first one we've had where it didn't turn physical, him usually always hitting me, my face the next day covered in pounds of makeup just to hide a big bruise and scratch here and there

I guess you can say I got lucky and dodged a bullet this time, well, not quite.

"Do something right and answer the fucking door!" He orders in response to the knocking, pouring himself another glass of whiskey

Wiping my face dry of tears, I take a deep breath and open the wooden frame, two officers in uniform standing on the other side.

"Mrs. Y/l/n?"

"Yes?"

"I'm officer Sanchez, this is my partner officer Garcia, we got a call about a domestic disturbance at this address, is everything alright?"

"Well-"

"Everything is fine officer!" My husband shouts from the couch, downing his whiskey.

"Russ" Officer Sanchez speaks his partners name, nodding with his head over my shoulder at the broken lamp in pieces on the carpet

"Ma'am?" Officer Garcia pushes the door open, taking a better look inside "Are you safe here?"

"Ye-yes" I lie "We just had a loud argument, that's all, broke a few things out of anger but everything is fine, sorry you had to come all this way"

"Are you sure ma'am, do you have any family members or friend in the area you might want to stay with, just for tonight possibly?"

"Officers, I'm fine, really"

"Alright, if anything, don't hesitate to call us"

"Will do, you guys have a good night" I sniffle

"You too ma'am, thank you"

I shut the door and wipe away a fresh tear

"About time those assholes left, God I fucking hate cops!" He tosses his head back, downing his second whisky, now ditching the glass, his large hand grabbing a strong grip of the whole bottle

Shaking my head, I make my way towards the stairs

"And where the fuck are you going?" My husband questions acerbically, slurring, leaning back with his head resting on the back cushion

I ignore him and continue to make my way up a few flights

"You know I hate to repeat myself, answer me woman, where the fuck are you going?" He turns his head, giving me a death glare over his shoulder

"To bed" I answer softly, refusing to make eye contact

"Shit-" he scoffs taking a big swig of liquor from the bottle "You're like a fucking child always going to bed so early"

Ignoring him I hurry myself upstairs and lock myself in the bedroom, crying myself to sleep, getting lost in torturous nightmares until morning, the only part of the day where I can enjoy some peace and quit before the storm.

"Y/n" a gruff muffled voice calls my name through the knocking at the door, taking me away from my half cooked breakfast in the kitchen

Cleaning my hands, I sashay my way over and swing the door open to find my neighbor with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Negan, please come in" I step to the side and shut the door as Negan enters past the threshold "What can I do for you?"

"Is your husband home?"

"No, he's at work"

"What happened last night?"

I scoff, playing dumb "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on darling, all the banging and yelling going on, not to mention the broken lamp and the hole in your wall-" his finger pointing at the mentioned listings "Tells me that there was a fight and I'm just worried about you"

"You're the one who called the cops last night?"

"No" Negan denies, shaking his head "Someone else did that, but they showed up and didn't take him away?"

"Because I told them everything was fine. I called them before and complained and they did nothing, only asking us to sleep at different houses until things cooled off. They only give a fuck when the victim is found dead or laying in a hospital. I hate to say it, but cops are no help when it comes to victims of domestic violence Negan"

"Then leave him y/n, permanently, get a divorce-"

"I have tried that, he won't sign the papers, I leave and he finds me, I'm trapped and I'm-" I pause and run towards the burning smell in the kitchen, turning off the stove, eggs charred to a crisp in the pan "Fuck!" I toss the pan with the burned eggs inside the sink, the impact shattering a few dishes underneath

"Y/n" Negan sneaks behind me, spinning me around to face him, his hands on my shoulders "I know you're not mad about the fucking eggs, right now you're still angry because of last night but I want to help you calm down so-" Negan opens his arms wide at his sides

"What?"

"Take it out on me"

Without hesitation I creep closer and cup his face with both hands, smacking my lips hard on top of his, the kiss growing heated before I quickly break away, immediately regretting my actions "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have do-"

"Don't fucking apologize for anything sweetheart" Negan places one hand on my waist, the other on my neck, his dark twinkling eyes staring intently into those of my own, tired and bloodshot "You did nothing wrong" he assures as he rubs his thumb along my jawline "You deserve so much better y/n"

"I do"

"I would love to be that guy, just take all the parts of you that he doesn't want"

"That's everything" I retort, another tear sliding down my cheek

"Then I would be more than fucking happy to take all of you, shitty flaws and all" Negan smirks, placing a quick kiss on my lips "I've been so lonely after Lucille passed, I just miss the feel of a good woman, holding her in my arms"

"Like you're holding me right now?"

"Yeah"

"You want to get with a married woman Negan?"

"I can help you leave him"

"And then what?"

"You let me treat you the way a beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated"

"And what way is that?"

"Like a queen"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

Eleven years of emotional, physical, and verbal abuse stained Negan’s white T as I lay my head on his chest, crying, ridding myself clean of anguish, negativity...him.

“You’re coming with me” Negan stated calmly, his hand rubbing up and down my back “It’s not safe here for you”

I tilt my head upwards, watered, twinkling eyes staring intently into his “What?”

“You heard me beautiful, I’ll be damned if I let that sorry sack of shit lay another finger on you, go pack your things”

“Negan, I ca-”

“I’m not asking doll”

“Alright” I give in and, without another word, scurry my way upstairs and grab a few bags, frantically filling them to the brim with clothing and necessities, meeting Negan in the living room.

“Fuck, doll, let me get those for you” He steps forward, relieving me of my weight “You ready?”

“Yeah” I nod “I’m ready” And I was, ready and prepared to leave every black eye, bruise, and cut behind. I was ready to once again smile, feel happiness, feel in control of my own life.

I was ready to live.

“Come on” We make our way out over to Negan’s place, small but nice, well decorated, family photos and beautiful paintings hanging on walls and shelves, a baseball bat resting above his mantle piece.

“Make yourself at home darling, have a seat” Doing as instructed, I amble into the living room, taking a seat on his leather couch, sitting nervously, uncomfortable, fingers fidgeting with the ruffles of my dress.

Negan rests the bags down by the stairs, making his way over “I have some scalloped eggs and bacon in the kitchen if you’re hungry”

“You cook?” I question with a slight crack of a smile

“Shit, I’ve been known to whip up a few things here and there” he responds “So, yes?”

“Yes, I would love some, thank you”

“Alright, be right back darling” Negan gaits his way into the kitchen, fixing up the said dish “Would you like anything to drink with this doll, water, juice?” his rough voice echoes from the kitchen

“Um, water is fine, thanks”

Negan makes his way back handing me the plate, resting the glass of water on the coffee table in front of me

“Thank you”

“No fucking problem sugar, enjoy”

Grabbing the fork I take a bite, nodding my head as confirmation on how good it tasted

“You like it?”

“I do” I take another bite, eyes roaming around the room “That’s a cute picture”

Negan wanders his eyes at every photo present “Which one?”

“That one” my finger pointing at a photograph of him and his wife, Lucille, wrapped in each others arms, smiling big at the camera “Hanging by the television. You and Lucille were always so happy”

“When was the last time you were happy y/n?”

My head hangs low, tears pricking my eyes, a touch of sadness present in my voice “I don’t even remember”

“Well-” Negan leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees, hands rubbing together “That’s going to fucking change today, I promise you that”

I take one last bite and rest the plate on the table next to the water, Negan taking notice

“Shit, doll, you only had like four bites, you’re already full?” He jokes, lightening the mood

Ignoring his comment I hop off the couch and stand in front of him, petite hands land on his shoulders, pushing him back so his posterior rests against the couch, my weight climbing on top, straddling him.

Negan smirks, biting his lower lip, his rough hands running along my thighs, raising my dress to my hips, the soft touch of his fingertips burning, my skin growing hotter than flames

I lean in closer and kiss him, automatically getting drunk off of his alcoholic tasting lips, the strong musk sticking to his neck making my sense of smell run wild, driving me insane as I move my lips to his pulse point, covering his skin in burgundy lip prints, soft-sounding moans escaping us both.

“Shit, y/n” Negan grunts, his hands firmly planted on my ass pulling me harder against him, his member growing hard beneath me as I grind against him in circles, dry humping to the extreme.

“Y/n!” a mixture of heavy knocks and ringing bells loudly go off, startling both Negan and I “Y/n I know you’re fucking in there!” my husband’s voice continues to shout “Open the fucking door!”

Quickly, I pull away, glancing at Negan with a worried, fearful expression as I climb off of him, situating myself back on the couch cushion

“Don’t worry-” Negan’s lips placing a kiss on my forehead “I got this, I’ll handle it” He stands “No matter what fucking happens, you stay here, alright?”

“Yeah” I nod, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, my words coated in lies because, if trouble were to arise, I would be damned to just stand idly by

Negan pecks my lips before he treads to answer the front door, my husband angrily standing on the other side, staring Negan down, shooting daggers.

“Y/n!” my husband loudly calls over Negan’s shoulder “Get your ass out here!”

“First off, lower your fucking voice pal” Negan utters sternly, eyes narrow and angry “Second off, the lady is not going any-fucking-where with you so turn around and go back to whatever shithole you crawled out of”

My husband chuckles sarcastically, his eyes landing on the lip prints marking Negan’s neck like tattoos “She fucked you, didn’t she?” his chuckles growing louder “I knew it, once a whore always a whore”

Negan loses it in an instant. Hearing those words sent him over the edge, his face turning beet red, anger shooting through his body, boiling in his veins like scalding hot water, his digits clutching fistfuls of my husband’s shirt, roughly pulling him inside the home, pinning him against the wall “Call her a whore again, I fucking dare you”

My husband roughly shoves Negan away, swinging his arm forward, his clenched fist connecting with Negan’s right cheek, catching him off guard.

Negan gathers himself for a moment, taking deep breaths before throwing off a punch of his own, my husband almost falling backwards due to the rough impact.

“You fucking asshole” my husband mutters as he sprints forward, pouncing on Negan like a cheetah, spearing him to the ground, both briefly throwing punches back and forth, my husband wrapping his hands around Negan’s throat, squeezing, Negan desperately gasping for air.

“Negan!” I shout, panicking, watching the violent, straight out of a movie scene, unfold before me. Frantically, I stand and run over to the mantle piece, grabbing a hold of the baseball bat “Get off of him!” I order to my husband who continues to choke away, my cries falling on deaf ears “Get off of him, or else!” I try once more but with no success.

I shake my head, knowing I had no other choice as I inhale deeply, shut my eyes, and take a blind swing, the bat landing in the center of my husbands head, his skull sure split in half, the sound of cracking bone giving me goosebumps, making me cringe.

With the bat once more raised above my head I gradually open my orbs, witnessing Negan pushing my husband off of him to the side where he lay motionless.

“Y/n” Negan stands, his facial features covered in blood. His hands reach for the bat that hung above my head but he was too late as I take another swing, and another, and another, over and over, my husband’s head turned into nothing but mush, brain matter and blood scattered over the floor.

I let out a harsh, screeching scream, crying hysterically, divulging all of my pent up frustration, taking satisfaction in hearing my abusive husband’s bones crack into a million bits and pieces, his blood spattering over my face and dress

“Y/n” Negan speaks my name once more, his arms wrapped around my waist, dragging me away from the body, far enough until I had no reach but close enough to still see the fucking corpse, his lips by my ear, soft voice shushing me into calmness, reassuring me that everything was alright.

He brings his rough felt hands forward freeing mine of the blood covered bat, setting the wooden instrument on the floor off to the side “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s all over, It’s all fucking over, you’re safe” Negan’s lips placing a million kisses on my head “It’s alright”

Sobbing, I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck “I’m free” I cry “I’m finally free”

“You are” Negan mutters in agreement “You are safe and you are free baby, he can't hurt you anymore”  


End file.
